imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Das Vierte Reich
Das Vierte Reich (German: The Fourth Reich) is a mini-IOT in development by Thorvald of Lym. It is the prototype for the "Civ Project", an experiment in using Civilization games as "black box" stats engines. Development was first announced in November 2015 and concepts were fleshed out over the month; while no substantive updates have been posted since, Thorvald has stated the game remains in development. Setting Das Vierte Reich is a spin-off of sorts from KaiserIOT 2, inspired by a neo-Nazi insurrection that occurred shortly before the game entered hiatus. It takes place in and around Germany as GSG 9 splinter commands, with UN support, fight off the descendants of Nazi general Rennard von Fertig's heretical cult. The game is being developed in consultation with KaiserElectric and may include details not present in the original thread. Design The game's statistical components are built on Civilization II: Test of Time upgraded with TheNamelessOne's Patch Project. The starting situation closely matches the initial disposition of forces in KIOT, with the Nazis in control of most of Germany and GSG 9 fractured into four isolated strongholds. It is intended to be played by 10–12 players spread across five major factions, each with unique arsenals, strategies, and objectives. Factions * GSG 9 — Germany's surviving military bases have rallied under four regional commands. While Egon Schüller remains nominal commander in chief, each Pocket can be played separately. GSG 9 shares a common arsenal, but each Pocket begins with a different specialization. * Vierte Reich — Neo-Nazi insurgents claiming themselves the disciples of Rennard von Fertig. Much of Germany begins under occupation and its arsenal is geared toward aggressive assault, but the uprising has left most of the country in ruins and its initial forces are concentrated on the front lines, with minimal interior garrisons. * Pottsylvania — Baltic German splinter state that retained independence even after World War II. Its original leader rebelled against von Fertig, and his heir and successor Elsa Pott is considered a traitor to the Reich. Pottsylvania faces the dual pressures of a war of survival against the Nazis, and nationalist demands that Pott seize Germany for herself. * Gethic Hand — A unilateral intervention force mandated with "restoring order" by any means necessary, ostensibly aligned with GSG 9 but that has not been internationally endorsed over fears it will stonewall postwar transition to democratic government. Gethic troops are weaker on average than those of other factions and losses can't be replenished locally, but the expedition will receive steady reinforcement as long as the campaign remains profitable. * UNTAG The United Nations peacekeeping mission comprises five nations, four of whose arsenals are represented in-game. Due to Civ2 engine limitations it does not function as a faction itself, but is instead distributed amongst the GSG 9 players. UNTAG will be managed by 3–5 players that dictate where assets are deployed and how they are used. Civics and economy City production and state-level civics will not be controlled directly, but instead inferred from in-thread roleplay, with tax management automated by the game moderator to keep budgets in the black. Likewise, players do not 'invoke' governments arbitrarily, but rather steer the civic discourse toward the desired direction so that the form will take effect when certain conditions are satisfied (i.e. standard of living, prevalence of certain city improvements, &c.). Governments are divided between Authoritarian and Representative traditions, with associated bonuses and penalties. Alien technology In addition to GSG 9's secret prototypes, players will have the opportunity to uncover alien wreckage and reverse-engineer advanced weapons systems. This is a long, costly, and delicate process, with R&D focused around transporting and protecting physical artifacts that can be captured or even destroyed. Terrain and seasonal effects In addition to basic terrain modifiers to combat, mobility and city production are affected by changing seasons, with the game alternating between 'summer' and 'winter' rule sets. These modify movement bonuses to vehicles and terrain output (especially food), making winter combat harsher and countryside pillaging more devastating. Supers Based on the outlook in the original game thread, several of KIOT's superhumans will be represented within the engine as physical units, though the exact details remain in development. Category:Games in development